Prior art continuous-time digital signal processing (CT-DSP) systems have shown that digital signals processed in continuous time are free of alias and thus have a superior spectral feature. The power consumption of CT-DSP systems is event-driven; event-driven power consumption is more efficient than power consumption of conventional discrete-time DSP systems. Despite the power consumption benefits, prior art filters, for example, transversal filters, have been implemented with a limited order, for example, maximum order is 16th. One possible explanation is that high-order transversal filters request a large number of delay blocks, which consume a large amount of power and chip area. Accordingly, a need exists for efficient high-order filters that are area- and energy-efficient.